High alcohol mouthwash may be undesirable for children, alcoholics, people suffering from dry mouth, and people who wish to avoid alcohol for religious reasons. Low alcohol or alcohol-free mouthwash formulations, however, typically require the use of a preservative such as sodium benzoate or methylparaben to avoid microbial contamination of the product during storage. While such preservatives are generally recognized as safe, many consumers may nevertheless wish to avoid ingestion or contact with such compounds or may prefer preservative-free products.
There is a consumer demand for a mouthwash product that is suitable for long term storage without spoilage or microbial contamination, but minimizes consumer exposure to alcohol or preservatives.